Giving up the Gun
by iFluffRaver
Summary: During the their three-year separation, Inuyasha sees no point in living now that he has lost both Kikyo and Kagome.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs rightfully to the genius that is Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own the song 'Giving up the Gun', that belongs to 'Vampire Weekend'.**_

_**AN: This is my first Inuyasha oneshot and my first attempt at InuXKags, so please, review and tell me what you think. Update on when this is set – it's during Inuyasha and Kagome's three-year separation.**_

_My sword grows old and rusty, burnt beneath the rising sun. It's wrapped up like a trophy, trying to forget the things it's done. And though it's been a long time, I'm right back where I started from. They can see it in my eyes, that now I'm giving up the gun._

Inuyasha sat, cross-legged beside the well that had started the whole thing. The well that had brought her to him, and also taken her away. It looked the same as it always had, but with more foliage surrounding it and growing over the top. The vines silently mocked him, as if they were what was preventing him from being with the one he loved.

His toes curled in the dewy grass. His bangs fell low on his face, partly covering his eyes. His arms were tightly folded, blocking out the rest of the world on his depression. His fire-rat robe that was once a striking red of blazing flames was now faded and stained from three years of being ignored. His eyes were permanently blood-shot, his lids puffed from a constant flow of tears.

_When I was seventeen, I had wrists like steel and I felt complete. But now my body fades, behind a brass charade and I am obsolete._

The villagers would crowd around him, bringing food and water, but he would reject all that was brought to him, except that which was presented by the younger sister of his first love. He would only eat or drink if Kaede provided the sustenance. She was the closest thing he had to Kikyo, and indirectly, Kagome. His heart sank whenever he thought of those names; he had lost them both.

He missed the days of fighting with Kagome. He missed the days of defeating demon endlessly in a blaze of glory. He missed the light that shone when she pulled back the string of her bow, ready to shoot. He missed the way that she reminded him of his former lover when she took her stance in battle.

_But if the chance remained to see those better days, I'd cut the vines down. My ears were blown to bits by all the demon hits, but still I crave that sound._

As days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, time blurred into a single stream of misery and he simply stared at the old stones of the locked portal to his Kagome. As images of her flashed through his mind, he took in every detail, remembering it with unnatural precision. The way her hair blew in the wind, lone strands of it crossing onto the pale skin of her face that almost glowed in the sunlight. The way her eyes used to gleam with passion when she set her heart on something. The way her lips formed such a perfect smile around her dazzling white teeth. The way she could be so annoying when she was trying to get what she wanted, or when she got frustrated at him and would turn away, pouting like a child. When she would say that dreaded word that caused him so much pain; not only physical, but also emotional when he knew she was angry with him.

_I hope your happy now, just like the way you were, when we used to fight. Your Tokugawa smile and stubborn Miko style used to save the night._

He wanted her with him. He wanted her to squeeze his hand and tell him it would be all right. He wanted her to give him the strength to carry on, the strength that he lacked now. Just like all those years ago, facing formidable foes together. She was the thing that gave him hope for the future, he knew that he could do anything with her there. But now she wasn't.

_You felt the coming wave; told me we'd all be brave. You said you wouldn't flinch. But in the years that passed, since you saw me last, I haven't moved an inch._

Defeating Naraku was nothing compared to facing the years alone. Eyes closed, he wished that he had died with Kikyo when he had the chance. Kagome's voice was the one thing that broke the spell on him, but now that she was gone, he had nothing to stop him. He had nothing in this world. What he wanted was in another. Kikyo was dead, and Kagome was in the future. There was nothing to live for; it had all been taken from him.

There was nothing to live for…

_My sword grows old and rusty, burnt beneath the rising sun. It's wrapped up like a trophy, trying to forget the things it's done._

Inuyasha stood and drew Tetsusaiga for the first time in three years. It almost exploded with power, the thin blade expanding into a large mass of shining silver. It was heavier than he remembered it, but he held it steady with his will…

_And though it's been a long time, I'm right back where I started from…_

The villagers ran round him in awe of his movement, some rejoicing, some concerned by the dead look in his eye…

_They see it in my eyes…_

He flipped the sword in his hand, so that the point was to his chest…

_That now I'm giving up…_

He drew it back slightly, in preparation to thrust it into his own heart…

_…the gu-_

A flash of pink light made Inuyasha drop Tetsusaiga and hold his arm in front of his eyes. A familiar voice squealed his name and Inuyasha peeked blindly into the dazzling ray being emitted from the well.

Leaves and roots were blown in all directions by an unseen wind and amongst the beams of pink, locks of black hair were intertwined.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome fell into the hanyou's awaiting arms.

And as the two embraced after their three-year torment, Tetsusaiga lay forgotten on the ground in its inactive form.

_I see you shine in your way. Go on, go on…_

_…go on._

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Review, please ^.^**


End file.
